1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gaming machines. More particularly, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for providing gaming machines with a bonus game that simulates an auction either alone or between synchronized games.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in gaming devices to provide a bonus display in addition to the main game. The main game will typically have a video display of reels or other popular game of chance such as poker. During play of the main game, game events occur which trigger a bonus game. The bonus game then shows the player a visual display coupled with an award amount (an amount won). Bonus games are usually limited to the game machine on which the bonus triggering event occurred.
Although such games have achieved a certain popularity and success, there is a need for bonus rounds that provide for more player involvement.